


See Me Running To You

by phandomestic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japhan, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomestic/pseuds/phandomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take Japan, and little does Phil know that Dan has also taken a little black box with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Running To You

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic was originally written and posted on my tumblr acc last year during their Japan trip; I am just uploading it here.)
> 
> Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

Quiet. Peace. Serenity. A little ways away from the loud, busy streets of central Tokyo and millions of people rushing to attend to their respective schedules, is a place where two men walk side-by-side with smiles that beam as bright as the sun through a canopy of vibrant sakura.

Soft glances are being exchanged as a comfortable silence falls between them. Dan’s gaze is focused on Phil, on the way that he shifts closer to him with each step, or the way that his blue eyes are shining in wonder as he peers up at the branches speckled with shades of pink.

It was the very same expression Dan found in Phil just a few days before, paired with a large grin plastered on his face as he took a proper look at the city lights that were glistening and glimmering under the night sky.

Immediately after checking into their hotel, Phil jumped at the suggestion of exploring. It didn’t take much begging for Dan to give in because truth be told, even the sudden disruption of his sleep cycle could not tamper down the excitement practically radiating off of him.

Before he knew it, Dan was out of breath as he tried to keep up with Phil who gripped his hand firmly in his own while pulling them through the crowd of people, not stopping or hesitating for even a moment.

_“Phil!” Dan panted between short gasps of air, trying to recollect oxygen into his lungs. He was definitely not in the right shape for this. “Are you crazy? Do we even know where we’re going?”_

_Despite the tone of distress in his words he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Phil was being almost too adorable for words, but even this was much more spontaneity than he could have ever anticipated._

_“I have no idea!” Phil said with a laugh as he stopped, shrugging his shoulders and opening his arms wide in admittance. “But what’s fun and adventure without getting lost every now and then?”_

_Before Dan could protest, he was once again dragged behind the older boy, not finding it in him to interrupt the other’s zealous mood._

_Eventually they came to a halt and Phil exhaled a breath. He looked up at the lights, the buildings, the bright colors – it was all so beautiful to him and Dan could only stare at his boyfriend with a fondness in his eyes._

_“I still can’t believe we’re here,” Phil finally said, shaking his head. He looked down and his eyes locked with Dan’s._

_“Neither can I,” Dan said as he pulled Phil closer._

Now it’s their last day of calamity and rest, as in the next they’d already be on a flight back to London. It was a pleasant surprise to find that there were very little people at the park midday, perhaps because there were other more important things to do than to simply walk a path lined with a million cherry blossom trees. But Dan and Phil had no mind to complain either. This holiday was a much needed one after so many sleepless nights working on videos, writing a book, editing that book, and ensuring that every bit of it was nothing short of absolute perfection.

They continue to walk along the path of cherry blossom trees, all while Phil has decided it’d be fun to lightly bump his hip against the other’s. Dan raises an eyebrow at him, but Phil’s eyes are cast downward, and a smirk is playing on his lips. Dan rolls his eyes and bumps him right back. It’s only a matter of seconds and the two are dissolving into a fit of giggles. Phil glances around and when he’s sure there are no onlookers, he stops and presses his lips against the other’s.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Phil said after pulling away.

“You’re just full of impulse recently, aren’t you?” 

“You love it.”

“I love you.” 

Dan smiles and pulls him in for another kiss before they continue walking. He laces their fingers together, and soon enough he can’t help but follow Phil’s gaze up, up at the branches, and the thousands of cherry blossoms scattered on it. With the sunlight peeking through and casting shadows on the ground before them, Dan can’t help but think that this is perfect. 

The weight of a box in his pocket had never felt more noticeable than it did right now. Maybe it was the way that it felt like it was just the two of them, or it was the tinge of pink, a light blush on Phil’s cheek, the sparkle in his eyes, or the way that he was distracted yet so content at the same time.

Of course, the concept of marriage had been thrown around in the past. Especially within the past year, words such as “marriage” and “husband” were easily assimilated into conversation as if it were an after thought. There were little moments of musing what it’d be like to have a wedding, a future, a family – together. It was no longer a statement of _if_ but a question of _when_ and _who_. Dan very much wanted to be the _who_. He had the ring for months and as for the _when_ , Japan seemed like the best time to do it. 

He just needed the perfect time, the perfect place.

He takes a deep breath and thinks _this is it_.

He stops in his tracks.

It takes a few steps for Phil to notice that Dan is no longer by his side. Phil turns, confused as to why Dan stopped walking. He walks back so that he’s facing the other man and his expression is curious. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything, Dan smiles, shakes his head, and pulls out a little black box from the pocket of his jacket. He gets down one one knee.

Phil brings his hands up to cover his mouth in shock. He’s looking down and shaking his head, unable to believe that this is actually happening

“Dan–”

“Phil,” He responds. He’s grinning now with the biggest fucking grin that he thinks he probably looks insane but he doesn’t care because he’s been thinking about this for so long and knew that one of them was going to do it eventually and it’s been an unspoken game of who would propose first and here Dan is, proposing in Japan, a place they’ve always dreamed of going to, right under the cover of a thousand cherry blossoms.

Phil’s eyes are tearing up because this is not happening, Dan is _not_ proposing in the most romantic way possible right now in a place he’s wanted to go to since he was 12. Dan’s grin softens into a fond smile and he starts to speak. His words are slow, and calculating, and it’s a speech that he’s gone over in his head millions of times just waiting for the day he could finally say it out loud.

“Phil,” He begins. “You have _literally_ changed my entire life. I can’t even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you. I was _so_ alone and you were _so_ nice and amazing and everything that made me fall in love with you. Through all my years as a teenager I could only dream of getting your attention – and I did. Y-You were there when I needed it the most and I will never be able to thank you enough for all the things that you have done for me.” 

Dan could feel it in the pit of his stomach, could feel his eyes starting to tear up. Phil’s hands were still covering his mouth and he’s already starting to sniffle and Dan certainly didn’t expect it to get this emotional so quickly.

“I can still remember exactly what it felt like to see you in person for the first time in Manchester, and I couldn’t have guessed all the things that would happen for me because of it. There were the Manchester days… when we started doing the radio show and moved to London. All the good times – and the not so good times. But we’re still here. Together.”

Phil wipes the moisture from his eyes and his arms fall to his side as he lets out a noise of recognition, and he looks up, blinking as he recalls every bit of it. Dan’s voice is shaking and keeping it together has become nearly impossible.

“You are the most important person in my life, you _are_ my life and it’s scary to think that all of this, all that we have could have never happened. Nobody else - no other place - will ever make me feel as happy as I am with you. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you, because I don’t want to, and I want to do everything I can to make sure it stays that way.” He opens the box to reveal a silver band. “Phil Lester, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. A hundred times, a thousand times, a billion times yes,” Phil nodded furiously, and beamed as Dan stood to put the ring on his finger. They kissed and it was all so surreal and Dan is actually _crying_ , despite him telling himself that he wouldn’t, and he couldn’t help it because Phil said it. He said the three letter word that made every moment and memory piece together into one thing that they can have and share. Marriage.

Dan shook his head, in disbelief that he actually let his emotions get to him like that. He averted his gaze and flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m being such a loser right now,” Dan said with a chuckle as he continued to wipe his tears.

“It’s okay, you’re _my_ loser.”

Dan gave him the look. “You are unbelievable…”

“And…?” Phil urged with a smile.

Dan sighs and smiles back.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
